Kimi wa Midara na Boku no Joou
by Guigo2000
Summary: AU: Rito's and Yui were childhood friends but they were separated because she entered a rich boarding school. Years later they met again in high school but she treats him with coldness as he just to be close to her again. Can they be closer again? Based on a manga


Chapter 1:Close and far away

* * *

Rito's POV

* * *

I sighed as I stared at most beautiful thing in the world… I could stay hours looking at her… Yui Kotegawa… But…

By looking at Kotegawa who's right beside me, I recognize how far away she's from me.

My name's Rito Yuuki, I'm an average boy with brownish orange hair not too high I like plants and Video game but the thing I like the most is Yui…

Yui Kotegawa is my childhood friend, when we were small we played together every day until it got dark.

But… she's from a rich family. An extremely rich one to top it off, Kotegawa's family is owner of a company that takes control of basically all airports in Japan, due to beautiful appearance here mere present changes the whole atmosphere of the classroom. No one denies the fact that Yui is the most beautiful girl at our school. Maybe the most in the world.

Right now, I'm now in my classroom, watching as Yui greets everyone in the class, her mere presence changes the whole classroom.

I keep staring at her until I see Kotegawa dropping her handkerchief.

"Yui, you dropped your handkerchief," I said as I bent down.

She took it from my hand with cold eyes, "Hey, could you not call me so casually? It's shameless!"

I sighed and massaged my neck... Yui is also the head of the school disciplinary committee, so she keep an eye of those who didn't behave and had little to no tolerance for anything perverted. But with me, it looked like that anything I did, pissed her off.

The teacher entered the room soon after and the class started.

I tried to concentrate in the class but I couldn't stop thinking about Yui and how she was in the past. She was a tomboy, we would always play together not afraid of getting dirty. She really was like a boy… so much that I even made fun of her as a boy-girl. But upon entering elementary school I got unable to see her, that's because she entered s rich boarding school. It was a famous private school that required a fee of 1 million yen to enter; the entrance exam even included an interview with the parents.

Since I was still a kid I couldn't understand the "difference" between her and me. So I really wanted to go to the same school as her… But my parents weren't rich enough for me to enter. Fortunately, her school accepts a few students who have outstanding grades each year for the high school, so I studied my ass off in desire to meet her. Finally after so many years I got to attend the same school as her. I worked so hard getting into this school and now Yui is treating me like this… I thought I could spend my school life with her but the first semester is about to end and we haven't even talked properly even once… Actually you could even say that she is trying to avoid me. Maybe to her those memories of us together are loathful and she wants to stay away from me…

End of class, I got up and tried to talk to Yui, but before I could even have a chance she already have left. I looked down miserably thinking how I would never have a chance to talk to her. And then someone bumped me from behind, making me take a step forward.

"Hey watch where you going, nerd," Saruyama said before laughing with his group of friends.

I rolled my eyes thinking if he didn't have better things to do. Saruyama was a guy very popular with the boys but not much with the girls, especially with Yui. He was a perverted, he was always trying to see under the girls skirts and tries to sneak porno magazines to school. He always promising to take pictures of girls using school's swimsuits and that's why he was so popular with the boys… and was always in trouble with Kotegawa. To make things worse for me, he had some kind of sick lust for Yui, always talking about how he wants to grope in Yui's tits or that he has a picture of Yui's underwear or that he will make Yui begs for his cock. When he says things like that makes me want to smack his head… but of course I can't since it would be wrong and he is the richest kid in Japan, yadda yadda…

Well… I guess I don't have no more things to do here, so I better leave.

* * *

3º POV

Rito was walking to the dormitory, (since he was studying in a boarding school) which were 15 minutes walking from school, when he was interrupted by a lady with brownish red hair, "Hello young man, can I help you with something?"

"Uh… sorry… But I don't think you can," Rito said a bit embarrassed uncomfortable with the lady.

"No sense, come!" She said pulling his hand, surprising him.

He tried to take his hand away, but the girl was strong. She led him into an alley, "Come on this way."

Rito gulped thinking the worst, that she was going to rob him, violet him or worse...

"And here it is!" She said before stopping.

At the end of the alley was a green shop with a brown door and two windows. Rito arched his eyebrows surprised. He never saw that store before… Then again he never entered in that alley.

Rito took a look at the lady who was in front of him, she had green eyes and brownish red hair, she appeared to be in her late twenties, and she had slender and mature body but something about her felt off.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in!" She said opening the door.

He entered the house and was surprised, it looked like souvenir store, with mugs, T-shirts with 'I love Japan", refrigerator magnets and stuff like that. Rito looked for some time but didn't find anything that he wanted.

"Well… Thank you but I don't think there's anything that I want…" He said walking to the exit.

"Wait!" Said the woman. She started to pick something from her back pocket. "There's something that I want give you!"

She showed him a half heart keychain with a spiral on it. Rito looked closed to the keychain but didn't find anything special.

"It's a special keychain," She said, "They say if you pray for Gid, he will grant you a wish."

"You mean God, right?" He said arching one eyebrow.

"No, Gid," She replied confidently, "You just have to say 'I'll do as you say, Gid-Sama" and then you ask what you want."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah… and then he will take something from you!" She said like the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Rito screamed flabbergasted.

"OK. Here!" She said putting in his hand, "I'm sure you could use for something."

Rito looked at the keychain for a second, he thought about giving her back but he thought that she was just messing him up, there was no way that a keychain could do something like that.

"Well… Thank you?" Rito said putting it in his pocket.

"Come again if you ever need something," She said smiling to him.

'As if I would return here,' He thought as he turned his back and left the store.

* * *

Rito's POV

* * *

"Finally, at my room…" I said after entering in my room. I threw my things at the floor and went straight to my bed.

After I lay down, I took my time to look at my small room in the dormitory, there's only a desk, a wardrobe, a bed (which was a double bed) and a bathroom. I heard that the other rooms were bigger but since I was a student that was only in because of the scholarship I got this… I sighed, not very far away was the female dorm where Yui lived. She is so close, yet so far away.

I looked to the ceiling thinking about Yui, I have always been in love with Yui. Ever since I was small and I haven't fallen in love with any other girls so far but she drifted far away from me… I wish I could be closer to her… Then I remembered the keychain, I pick from my pocket and I stared at the weird keychain from that weird shop, I laughed to myself after all I decided to really try that.

"I'll do as you say, Gid-Sama, please connect my closet to Yui's room," I said out loud.

As I expected, nothing happened, I sat down thinking how stupid I am for thinking for a second that it would work… but a second later the door of my closet opened and Yui walked out of it with only a towel around her beautiful body.

At first, it seemed that Yui didn't realize that she was in my room, but when she looked at me I think she realized that something was wrong because the next thing she did…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. It was a good thing that she was screaming otherwise I think I would have fainted after seeing such beautiful body only wrapped with a towel. I could die right now and I would die happy… Not that I was asking for it, but with the way that Yui was looking at me it was really possible that she was going to do it.

"What are you doing in my room?" she seethed through her teeth angrily.

"I…I'm not in you room you're in my room," I shouted (I don't know why I shouted maybe because I was finally having a conversation with someone that I loved since I was a little boy, or because of the rush of blood going to my face… and to other part) as I walk closer to her.

"Don't be stupid, This my room," Yui instinctively pressed her towel tighter to her body. "Are you screwed in your head? To think you would break into the girls'dorm! I knew you were an idiot, but not this kind of guy!"

"You got it wrong! Take a look!" I said pointing to my bed, "This my room!"

Well that seemed to convince her since she was no longer yelling anymore,

"So why were you hiding in my closet, Kotegawa?" I asked her feeling my cheeks hot. Why would she be hiding in my closet? Was she preparing a surprise?

"As IF I WOULD DO THAT?" And she was back in screaming at least this time was not that loud that everyone in the building could hear, "This my kitchen!"

I moved to right to see if what she was saying was true and she was. I saw the kitchen the front door of her room and the door of the bathroom.

'Wait, they have all this in their room? They even have a washing machine in their kitchen?' I thought as I looked at her room, 'Lucky them'.

"So it seems our rooms are connected…" I said coming to a conclusion. Then I came to a thought, did that mean that keychain worked? LONG LIVE GID!

"Then… Where did my room go to?" Yui said worried, bringing me back to reality. I couldn't show her that I'm happy that our room connected, she would kill me. I had to say something to make look that I was also worried.

"I'm also worried about my stuff in the closet too…" Nailed it!

"Who cares about that!" She screamed it back, "My desk, my books, my clothes. Everything where did it go?"

Now I felt bad for her, thanks to me all her stuffs disappeared and there was no way for her get anything in middle of the night. I picked some clean clothes that I had offered to her.

"Here, some pants and t-shirt from me,"

I thought with this she would be a little less uncomfortable. But when I offered her she looked shocked that I offered something like that. What was wrong with my pants? They were normal pants after all.

"Don't be stupid! Why would I wear a boy's pants!" She replied in her angry mood.

Because you are naked and have nothing else to wear? I thought to myself

"And specially yours?"

Again, what is wrong with my pants?

"… Sure, okay," I replied trying to play cool, "If you don't mind wearing nothing down there…"

She gritted her teeth and took the clothes. She walked to her bathroom as I thought that I would make those clothes my life-long treasure. After few minutes she retuned, her face was red (probably embarrassed of wearing my clothes) and angry.

"Such humiliation…" She said as she walked to my room. I Still couldn't believe that Yui Kotegawa was in my room wearing my clothes. THANK YOU GID-SAMA!

"I'll stay at another girl's room" She said ruining my moment of pleasure.

"EH? You can't do that!" I screamed almost in desperation . Great Rito looking uncool in front of Yui.

"Why not?" She asked looking very shocked with my answer.

At that moment I had to think in something… then I remembered that boring class that we had about dormitory.

"You know… You'll get expelled if you stay in another room besides your room," I said as look to her pretty face, "So it'll only cause trouble for other girl."

She put a hand in the face and sighed. It looked like that she remembered that.

"Then it can't be helped. I stay here today," She said avoiding eye contact and bringing joy to my heart.

"… Well, it can't be helped in this situation" I said trying to sound sad… but in my head I was screaming in happiness.

"Since there's only one bed I sleep, you sleep on the floor," She said raspily.

"WHY?" I asked her shocked. It was my room why would I sleep on the floor in my own room.

"Would you prefer that I sleep on the floor?" She said sounding a bit sassy.

Well, that was a fair point… but for a second I was thinking that we could share the same bed… If that happen I don't think I would sleep at all.

"You know… I really hate you!" She said in such cold voice.

My eyes shrank _and I thought my heart was going to stop. How she say that with such straight eyes. What have I done to deserve such hatred?_

 _"_ Yui… your stubbornness attitude hasn't change a bit," I said not really sure what to feel, "sure, appearance wise you became a fine girl… But you're still same inside. A boy-girl".

She didn't answer she just lowered her head making difficult to see her eyes, she walked to her room's direction not even looking at me.

"I will stay at another girl's room," She said to me with a cold voice, "I'll explain the situation to a teacher tomorrow. Once they actually see that my room is connected, they should accept it.

I couldn't say anything… but I realized my place. I studied desperately to get into this school and even our rooms got connected… but no matter how physically close I get to her… there's no meaning in it.

Then something came flying from her bathroom to my room, I wasn't able recognize what it was because it was flying really fast. The flying thing went directly to my bed and to be more specifically to where I left the keychain. When it made contact with my keychain, a bright light appeared, so strong that made me and Yui shield our eyes. When light died out I looked at Yui to see if she was okay.

"Kotegawa, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah I think so…"

"Huh… excuse me, do you have moment?"

I heard a voice coming from my bed, we looked at it and we're both shocked in seeing a small… thing... which had a round head with two thick swirl shaped black eyes wearing a white jacket with yellow edges, with a blue shirt and red tie in-between.

"I'm sorry my intrusion, my name is Peke. I am the representative of the Lord Gid," it said introducing itself.

We didn't know what to say, I mean there was toy who appeared out of nowhere and started to talk to us. My eyes widened, mouth gaped, trying to understand what was happening.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! The toys talks!" Yui screamed, she was cold sweating and freaking out.

"I'm not a toy, I am being used as medium," Peke explained, "To explain somethings in behalf of my master,"

"Don't tell your master is-" I asked fearing for his answer.

"Yes, Gid-sama." it replied. "Well you made your wish, now it's time to get the payment".

"The payment?" Yui asked as I was getting pale. What kind of trouble I was bringing to our lives? I never thought it would work more over that I need to pay for it…

"Are you going to take some of our lifespan?" I asked a little bit afraid of his answer.

"Heh, Gid-sama doesn't need such thing," Peke replied leaving me a bit relieved, "What he wants is a bit of fun".

 _Fun?_ What does that mean?

"And for that he wants your self-control!"

… What? What does it mean by that?

"Self-control is a greatly needed emotion to stay human, after all, animals don't have self-control," Peke explained, "A border between humans and animal, he is interested in how humans react when they are in their animal mind".

Then it pointed to Yui, "Thus I'm taking the self-control of you, the contractor!"

I turned my head, saw her eyes getting bigger and bigger and sweating.

"He will take only one hour each day," Peke said making my head turn to thing once again.

"You got it wrong!" I yelled at the toy, it wasn't fair. Why she was going to suffer because of my wish? But I couldn't let my pity over myself take control now. "It's was me who made the wish".

"Oh you're the subcontractor, aren't you?" it said finally taking notice of me, "Well got a go!"

And then Peke disappeared. I sighed and looked to ceiling thinking what it just said. One hour per day and taking self-control? What's with that? That's so abstract. Half-assed explanation if I could say… I looked Yui who didn't a thing since it disappeared… actually she didn't moved at all. I moved close to her and I saw her crying.

"Hey... what's up?" I said getting close to her.

"Nothing!" She shouted turning her head

"There clearly is something!" I said moving to her front and saw her... crying?

"Shut up! It's nothing! Leave me alone!" She said pushing me for me not to see.

"UWAAAA!" She cried. And left me wondering...

'Could it be... he really took her self control?'

"What do you mean I haven't changed?" She said between sobs taking my mind of the thought.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean I am like a boy? I really tried hard... to become girly..." she said as she as she rubbed her eye with her right hand

"Eh?" I was really confused nothing what she said make any sense... unless...

"I grew out my hair. I learned flower arrangements. I also was careful with my speech pattern..." She said between sobs as tried to contain her tears with her hands, "I was trying so hard... because you said... you like more girly girls..."

"I... said that?" I said not remembering any of this when we were younger.

"Yes!" She shouted angry like I was supposed to remember.

"You always called me a 'boy-girl'... but called girls with long hair cute... and then I couldn't see you anymore... I always regretted it..." She said showing a face of sadness.

... I don't remember nothing of this... but if what she says is true then... she took the teasing of 6 years old me seriously and always tried to become more girly? No, that can't be!

"Then why did you always treated me like air?" I asked putting something out of my chest, "that's just weird when you became girly for me. But instead you..."

"But I was doing it... for you all the time... but showing you... my girly side was just embarrassing..." she said looking in my eyes, I could see she wasn't lying, "I didn't want you to see me like that..."

I blushed as couldn't say anything at that moment... I understood then, her attitude towards me which I thought to be repellent... was actually because I was too close to her...

"So... Please..." she said in an sweat voice, "have sex with me."

…

…

… Well that escalated quickly…

"Wait what?" I asked as moved back feeling something lower of me moving.

"You know… whenever I'm alone… I masturbate thinking of you…"

… what?

"Even now, wearing your pants, really turns me on… Look… I'm already so wet…"

WHAT?

"When I see you at school, my panties always get soaked…"

Yui really got no self-control… And I didn't know if would have for much longer. Then she threw off the t-shirt that she was wearing revealing her beautiful tits with perfect shape… Yep… Things were getting difficult for me and… hard.

"Put it in…" She begged as I saw her face turn red, embarrassment maybe? "Fill me up… Impregnate me!"

She started move closer to me our lips only a few inches of distance… I closed my eyes preparing myself to kiss her… screw the rules I was going to fuck her.

But then she fell asleep… My eyes widened, as I felt my sweat rolling in forehand, what just happened, it didn't pass a hour? Maybe was the stress, her brain couldn't hold all of it and shut down making her sleep. I was relieved… but at the same time I was disappointed, what was I going to do with this major erection mine?

…

I put the blankets over Yui and I sat on the chair to think and to calm down.

"Was she saying her true feelings? I don't what to think anymore… Tomorrow I should go to that store and fix all this… She will never forgive for what I have done to her… I hope this experience brought us a little closer".

* * *

I wake up the next the next morning in panic; I ended up sleeping in my chair. As looked around I saw Yui dressed up in her uniform. I didn't know what to say exactly yesterday was… something… I didn't know what to she was going to say what she remembered and how she was going to treat me.

"Yui… you found your uniform?" I asked thinking this could break the ice.

"I took it off in the bath, so it was still there," she answered normally, "I'm going ahead to school."

Oh… Okay…" I replied disappointed. I wanted to go with her.

"I am going to borrow your pillow," She said taking my pillow, not that I was going to be against it, "You should be careful not to be late."

And with that she left my room… She was acting normally… I wonder if she doesn't remember the time yesterday when she lost her self-control… If so that's better. I better keep to myself what I heard from her and confront when I solve all this.

But a few minutes later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I WANT TO DIE!"

I heard a scream coming from the rooftop of the girl's dormitory…. I recognized that voice… It was Yui's voice…

"KILL ME! KILL ME! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! I'LL GIVE 20- NO- 30 YEARS OF MY LIFE SO GIVE ME BACK MY SELF-CONTROL!"

…

…

Seems she remembered all that happened…


End file.
